This invention relates to the art of attaching or anchoring railroad highway crossing panels to a railroad track structure. Railroad highway crossing panels are either cast using concrete, steel, or rubber or fabricated from individual pieces of wood and laminated or dowelled together forming an integral unit known as a crossing panel. They are make in varying sizes and shapes. Crossing panels are placed adjacent to and between the rails to fill the void between the top of the rail and the top of the cross-ties which exist in a railroad highway crossing. Filling this void permits vehicles, equipment, animals and pedestrians to traverse the railroad tracks safely.
Highway traffic passing over the railroad crossing imposes vertical and lateral forces on the crossing panels. To keep them from loosening and falling out thus endangering highway and train traffic, it is necessary to secure the crossing panels firmly to the railroad track structure.
Traditionally, most wood and rubber crossing panels are attached to the railroad track structure using metal drive spikes or screws which are inserted vertically from the top of the crossing panel, and driven down through the panel and into the railroad cross-ties. Metal drive spikes or screws hold the crossing panels in place very well but when it is necessary to remove the panels to perform repairs to the railroad tracks, they are difficult to remove and are often damaged to the point where they are no longer fit for re-use. Also, removal and re-installation of the crossing panels often results in damage to the integety of the crossing panels thus shortening their expected service life.
The fasteners proposed in this application will simplify the installation, removal and re-application and do so without damage to the fasteners or the crossing panels.